mi vida
by joho
Summary: Temari contando un cacho de su valiosa vida y del como conoció a Shikamaru


Hola, me llamo Temari, tengo 18 años, vivo en Tokio Japón, es una ciudad con muy iluminada bueno parte de ella, más que nada el centro de esta.  
Tengo 2 hermanos, a uno de ellos le llevo meses, y al otro años, Kankuro el de meses y Gaara el de años.

Kankuro: tiene la misma edad que yo, el es muy comprensible bueno a veces, odia a los niños, no sé porque pero siempre dice "por eso odio a los niños" bueno cuando le hacen cosas y lo sacan de quicio, un poco traumado con sus marionetas son tres y platica con ellas es demasiado raro.

Gaara: tiene 15 años, es demasiado serio y muy enojón , y la verdad no hay mucho que decir de el bueno que tiene un mapache, a veces pienso que me quiere matar, Kankuro piensa lo mismo que yo y Gaara no dice nada, somos como fantasmas para él, e septo cuando traigo un novio a la casa se pone celoso.  
Se preguntaran porqué no menciono a mis padres bueno están muertos y nosotros somos los herederos universales de su fortuna y bienes materiales.

Voy a una escuela de gobierno, mi mejor amiga es Tayuya, Tayuya es pelirroja y muy aventada como yo, tengo una amiga que se llama Ino, ella es güera y es un poco fresa, mi novio se llama Shikamaru, tiene 15 años, si se que pueden pensar que soy una asalta cunas pero lo quiero y bueno comparado con los otros locos y raros fueron cuatro antes de él:

El 1°:Sasuke Uchiha de 13 años el era muy chico bueno yo tenía 16,es guapo, inteligente, valiente, deportista y de una de las familias con mas empresas en Japón y algunas en el resto del mundo, dirán ¿por que termino con el?, bueno tengo varias razones y una de ellas se llama Naruto…ash.  
El mas molesto de toda la escuela, le encantaba espiarnos, no tiene un sentido de lo que es la privacidad, otra también tiene que ver con el, Sasuke era su "amiga" Sakura, le hacía más caso a ella que a mí, otra fue que siempre me hablaba de su familia y más de su hermano, está bien que me tenía que preocupar un poquito pero todo los días estaba loco si creía que lo iba a soportar oyéndolo hablar de su familia ni loca.

El 2°:Neji Hyuga de 14 años cuando estuve con el yo seguía con 16 años, el un hijo prodigioso, nacido en una familia que tuvo más tiempo en Japón y que todavía no cambian los apellidos, inteligente, guapo, ojos grises muy bonitos, lo conocí mientras yo iba con su prima a una junta de un grupo en el que estoy ,el iba por ella y lo vi ¡pf! quede encantada, tiene un tío muy enojón ,una prima que quiere matar a su hermana ,termine con el por qué era un obsesionado con el futuro y el destino, siempre iba con una adivina y yo no creo en esas cosas, porque te dan mala suerte .

el3°:Itachi Uchiha, si es hermano de Sasuke, se que es un poco raro salir con el hermano de un ex-tu-yo pero el no hizo mucho caso al tema, Itachi es muy diferente a Sasuke no le importaba mucho la idea de sus padres sobre su futuro como el siguiente que iba a mandar en su empresa, el mientras pasaban los meses me di cuenta de que era algo extraño, no me dio la oportunidad de decirle "lo nuestro se acabo" por que se fue con un señor raro, y ya no volví a saber de el.

El 4°: Deidara, un chavo güero, muy lindo, es artista bueno no se… se fue con un chavo pelirrojo que se parecía a Gaara de nombre Sasori y con otro que se llamaba Tobi, los dos eran misteriosos. A Deidara le justaba pintar, pero destruía todo lo que pitaba y me sacaba mucho de onda, un día hizo un retrato mío y lo rompió fue muy perturbador porque lo hizo enfrente de mi creyendo que me gustaría pero no fue a si, el caso es que el también se fue.

De todos estos chicos locos y raros, Shikamaru es una persona diferente aunque el sea más chico que yo es muy maduro en su forma de ser, lo se desde que lo vi en una biblioteca que lugar tan mas romántico ¿no? , lo vi lleno de libros, le pregunte que si necesitaba ayuda y me dijo que no, pensé que era una rata de biblioteca, y vi que me trato de alejar por su novia en aquel tiempo. Kin. Estaba loca por el siempre lo estaba abrazando, besando, acariciando y me daba asco, ella no el, ya se que los celos son un poco horribles pero que le pasaba, lo hacía en público hay dios! peor porque lo hacía en la biblioteca y cuando yo estaba, hay medaba no se que verlos a sí, bueno seguía ,me senté alado de el con un libro de Stephen King, note que leia varios libros de física e historia le pregunte:

-para que son tantos libros-me respondió muy simple

-para ser más inteligente- pensé "maldito! todavía que le quiero ayudar me dice eso" claro que no me lastimo mucho

-aah mira que yo te puedo ayudar, yo ya voy a salir y tengo experiencia en los exámenes de los maestros-dije tratando de hacerle platica

-eeeh…no-nunca antes me habían rechazado por a si decirlo claro que en ese momento no me gustaba del todo

-hay eso me pasa por hacerme la buena-dije en voz baja para que no me oyera pero como que a DIOS no le agradoya que su nada agradable noviame escucho.

-que haces diciendole esas cosas a mi novio-haciendo enfasis en mi,osea yo que iba saber que su novia era una loca que hasta la fecha me sigue fregando y eso que shikamaru es mi novio no el de ella, yo nada mas me quede con cara de que onda con esta vieja , y le dije:

-guarda silencio esta mos en una biblioteca por favor-le dije tratando de hacer que mi voz no se oyera mucho

-mira si quieres con el mejor dicelo no te hagas la inocente-oviamente eso me enchilo

-sino quieres que te pase algo malo,mejor no me estes fregando-haci se lo dije pero claro como buen busca pleitos me echo mas bronca

-cuando salgas de aqui..voy a estar en ese arbol esparandote -deverdad aria eso me dije a mi misma en ese momento pero yo me iba a tardar un poco ya que me iba a leer los capitulo del libro asi que se iba a esparar un buen rato ahi,y en cuanto a el solo dijo

-kini tranquila no te enojes,ella no vale la pena-yo me que de asi de QUE! como que no valgo la pena

-si es cierto pero lo que digo lo cumplo-me dijo tratando de intimidarme ,osea yo una chava con mas expariencia de peleas y con cinturon negro ja la aria pedacitos,ella se fue dandole un beso en la boca aca apasionado pero no llegador

-ja!no van a durar demasiado-dije como cobrandomela por lo que me dijo

-y tu que sabes-me dijo como si fueran a durar millones y millones de años

-se mas que tu en el "amor"-dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos

-no sabes..por que sino ya hubieras durado con todos tus novios -eso me saco de onda,y no le dije nada termine de leer y me fui y adivinen si estan en lo correcto ahi estaba ella esperandome,no voy a con tar datos que claro fueron muy duros con decirles que me fui a la enfermeria ,es que la vieja tenia unas uñas bien lasgas y luego con su pelo me queria asficciar pero algo mas Shikamaru nos detubo y hasta me llevo a la enfermeria,ahi ya nos conocimos mejor

-jajaja-se empezo a reir como loco despues que la enfermera se fuera a buscar unas cosas

-que te parece tan gracioso que tu noviesita me queria matar a arañasos-dije causando mas risas en el

-es que nunca antes dos chicas se abian peleado por mi un chico no muy guapo como sasuke -cuando escuche su nombre salir de su boca senti un frio que recorrio todo mi cuerpo

-aah mira que yo andube con el y no fue para tanto-dije

-que lo siento estaba distraido,por cierto soy Shikamaru y tu?-me dijo asi de simple

-temari-le sonrei y le di la mano aunque nose para que si ya asta nos habiamos peleado

-rasguña feo eh?-me dijo sañalando mi brazo

-si

-ami tambien me agarro una ves pero gracias a eso nos hicimos novios-me dijo mostrandome sus cicatrices

-auch!eso te debio de doler lo que a mi me dolio oir que no valia la pena-le dije como reprochando le lo queme dijo

-perdon le tengo que hacer la barba para que no se enoje mucho-cuando escuche eso pense "apoco le tiene miedo"y tambien se lo dije

-no pero ya me trae arto la quiero cortar, necesio ayuda quieres cooperar-no eso no fue una de esas preguntas indecorosas, pero se acercaba

-como explicate quieres

-mira ma puedes ayudar a engañar a mi novia para poder cortarla -asi fue la engañamos y me causo alguos proble mas bueno muchos problemas con la tipa y a el con mis hermanos,fue un poco estraño pero al final salimos ganando los dos

-ja nunca crei que saliera de su sombra

-mira que yo menos asta que tuviste el valor de cortarla

-hay se puso como loca-me dijo

-todo esto merece celebrar vamos a salir

-ja vamos-nos fuimos de donde estábamos, llegamos a una tienda de ramen ,comimos platicamos y nos fuimos a mi casa, no piensen mal solo me fue a dejarme a mi casa

-bueno nos vemos -me dijo obvio no soporté y le plante un beso en la boca,

-que esto es un quieres ser mi novio-pues claro pensé

-si -el me respondió con un beso uno de los mas apasionados que me ha dado.

A si nos unimos mi novio y yo y asta la fecha seguimos juntos con todos los problemas que nuestra relación enfrenta.

* * *

Bueno esta fue una historia que hice hace mucho tiempo 4 años la modifique un poco y deje algunas cosas que originalmente había escrito a si que perdonen algunas cosas raras :)


End file.
